ONE MINUTE MELEE: Lightning vs Shulk
Lightning vs Shulk is ahomeschoolingroudon's 9th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. It starres Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII against Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles Description Two legendary RPG protagonists, known for there power duke it out in a battle of wonders. What surprises await in store? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight “''Fighting without hope is no way to live”'' “It’s just a way to die.” “Guide me Serah” ---- Gaur Plains Night-Time A bunch of clanging was heard in the distance, as a young girl was walking by, the clanging came from Metal Face and Dunban duking it out, spectating in the distance was the wielder of the Monado, Shulk “Look at you, Dunban! Worthless without the Monado!” Metal Face taunted. However, Dunban surprised Metal Face by rushing at him. “Demon Slayer!” Dunban shouted and it took Metal Face down. “Nice one, Dunban!” Shulk said, but. Observing the battle was the warrior, Lightning. “Hey, someone’s watching” Dunban said. And pointed to Lightning. “Stay back” Shulk said. “I’ll take care of this” Shulk walked up to Lightning, Monado in hand. “Lady, what do you think you’re doing?” Shulk asked. “Getting ready for battle!” Lightning replied, pulling out a Gunblade. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCclUgQk1Lk) “You guys stay back” Shulk said. “Y-you sure?” Dunban asked. Shulk nodded, “Yeah I’m really, feeling this one.” Shulk and Lightning entered a fighting stance, “Give it your best shot!” Lightning said. This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Lightning began firing shock-wave projectiles at Shulk with her gunblade, Shulk quickly leaped out of the way. Avoiding the bullets of the Gunblade, “Ok, not bad” Shulk remarked. “But now it’s Shulk time!” he said, but suddenly Lightning attacked Shulk in the back with her Gunblade. Shulk writhed in pain, “Firaga!” Lightning shouted, and bursted fire at Shulk. Shulk was knocked ways away, but he managed to shake off the wound and got up. “Now I know not to underestimate her..” he thought outloud. Lightning was about to walk away, until she heard Shulk “Okay, my turn!” Shulk shouted as he ran at Lightning. He began activating his Monado Arts, “Speed!” Shulk said as he quickly bolted through the plains and rammed into Lightning. Lightning was knocked off of her feet, she tried to swing her Gunblade at Shulk, however Shulk blocked the swing with his Monado. “Nice try!” Shulk taunted. Shulk quickly jumped to Lightning’s side “Slit edge!” Shulk shouted, Lightning was struck by an attack to her side and skid back. But quickly recovered “Thundaga!” she shouted. A electric spell blasted at Shulk, Shulk kneeled down. “Man, I underestimated this fight..” Shulk said to himself. “You’re mine!” Lighting shouted as she jumped forward and struck downward to Shulk, but surprisingly..Shulk’s eyes were glowing blue Shulk easily dodged the attack and counterattacked with the Monado. Lightning was surprised by this and flung into a nearby tree. Shulk cut the tree in half, but Lightning quickly got out of the way. Shulk began flipping through his Monado Arts, “Buster!” he shouted. His strength rose as he got ready to attack. “This’ll leave a mark, Shaker Edge!” he shouted, Lightning ended up toppling over. “You were quite good” Shulk said. “But it wasn’t enough for this fight.” Hearing this Lightning quickly grew angry, “You’re going down! Savior Lightning!” She shouted, Shulk quickly titled his head (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lK5wulOmGE) “So, you’re bringing out all of your powers huh? I will too!” Shulk shouted. “This is the Monado’s POWER!” Shulk drew, The God-Slaying Sword. Monado III. Lighting quickly healed herself with Cure. “Turning the tide, Launch!” Lightning shouted, she quickly attacked Shulk and sent him flying beyond the horizon. Lightning quickly leaped up after him “Stay do-” however, she got cut off by Shulk counterattacking “Air Slash!” Shulk shouted, he sliced upwards twice and sent Lightning crashing down, while he landed without a scratch. “I’ll blow you away, Monado Cyclone!” Shulk shouted. Lightning was now sent flying in the air and crashlanded into a boulder. Lightning quickly got up, but at the mistake of having her back turned to Shulk. “Back Slash!” Shulk shouted, and he sliced Lightning right in the back. Lightning toppled over, but made sure to act quickly. “Blitz!” she shouted, and bashed into Shulk. Knocking him father through the Gaur Plains. Lightning bolted at Shulk, as he began flipping through Monado Arts. “Shield!” he shouted, his defense raised just before he was struck in the back by Lightning. “Aquastrike!” Lightning shouted, and attacked Shulk with Hydrokinesis. Shulk skid back, but resisted. “I can do this all day!” Shulk taunted, “Stream Edge!” he shouted. And attacked Lighting once more, Lightning was knocked off of her feet and was held at Bladepoint with Shulk’s Monado III. “Time to end it!” Lightning shouted “ARMY OF ONE!” she shouted once more, and Shulk was barraged with deadly attacks. Shulk was almost done for, nearly defeated. “You could’ve done better!” Lightning taunted, she was ready to use her insta-kill move. She attacked Shulk with it, but. Shulk’s eyes were blue again, and he managed to escape the One-Hit Knock Out. “That’s...ENOUGH!!!” Shulk shouted. Lightning was confused, how did Shulk manage to get out of the way so quickly? “No escape..” Shulk muttered, “MONADO PURGE!” Lightning watched in despair as she got ambushed. K.O! Lightning stumbled to her knees, before falling over. Shulk looked at her, and swung his fist up in victory. “Piece of cake!” he said. This melee’s victory goes too.. Shulk!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music